DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción
Av. División del Norte #1008, Col. Del Valle Delegación Benito Juárez México D.F. 03100 |ubicacion_actual = Lateral Autopista México-Cuernavaca #3432-B, Col. Chimalcoyotl Delegación Tlalpan México D.F. 14630 |servicios = Doblaje al español Traducción de diálogos Grabación de audio Post-producción |sindicatos = ANDA y SITATYR |pais_ubicacion = México |relacionados = Etcétera Group |estado = Activo |sitio_web = http://datdoblaje.com/|facebook = doblajeDAT}} HP5CartelLatino1.png|Las películas de Harry Potter desde 2007 hasta 2011, doblado por DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción. MrBeanAnimado.jpeg|Mr. Bean (serie animada) doblado por DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción. Game_of_Thrones_title_card.jpg|Game of Thrones (1ª-4ª temporada) doblado por DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción. Piratas.jpg|Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra doblado por DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción. The_pacifier.jpg|Niñera a prueba de balas doblado por DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción. Spy Kids Collection.jpg|La franqucia de Mini Espías hasta Mini Espías 3D doblado por DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción. The Parent Trap 1998.jpg|Juego de gemelas, doblado por DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción. Vierneslocosdvd.jpg|Un viernes de locos, doblado por DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción. HappyFeet.jpg|Las películas de Happy Feet: El pingüino, doblado por DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción. Santa.jpg|Aprendiz de Santa, doblado por DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción. Bigtimerush-copia.jpeg|Big Time Rush (sólo voces de Carlos, James y Logan, en colaboración con Venezuela), doblado por DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción. Pepperann.jpg|Pepper Ann, doblado por DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción. Legend tarzan.jpg|La leyenda de Tarzán, doblado por DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción. BookofPooh.jpg|El libro de Pooh, doblado por DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción. Stanley.jpg|Stanley, doblado por DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción. Lilo stitch.jpg|Lilo & Stitch: la serie, doblado por DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción. Brandy26MrWhiskersTitleCard.jpg|Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes (Temp. 1), doblado por DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción.. Godiego.jpg|Go, Diego, Go!, doblado por DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción. Le avventure di billy mandy.jpg|Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy (loops redoblados de Puro Hueso, temp. 6), doblado por DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción. DragonsRacetotheEdge.jpg|DreamWorks Dragones (Temps. 1ª-2ª), doblado por DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción. El mundo de quest poster.jpg|El mundo de Quest, doblado por DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción. [[Archivo:Calle_DAT.jpg|thumb|233px|'DAT' en la avenida División del Norte núm. 1008, su ubicación original (visto desde Google Maps)]] [[Archivo:Audio_acustica_Donde_esta_DAT.png|thumb|233px|Edificio de Audioacústica donde está DAT en Lateral Autopista México-Cuernavaca No. 3432-B, visto desde Google Maps.]] Doblaje Audio Traducción, S.A. de C.V. (DAT) es una empresa mexicana de doblaje al español, traducción de diálogos y grabación de audio con más de 20 años de experiencia en el mercado. Fue fundada en 1993 por el actor Gabriel Cobayassi y los ingenieros Javier Posada y Francisco Aguilar Barraza. Los estudios e instalaciones se encuentran ubicados junto con otra empresa (Audio Acústica) en la Lateral Autopista México-Cuernavaca #3432-B, al sur de la Ciudad de México (inicialmente, ambas empresas se ubicaron en Av. División del Norte № 1008, de la Colonia Del Valle). Servicios *Doblaje al español latinoamericano de películas, series de televisión, dibujos animados, documentales, cortometrajes, juguetes interactivos y videojuegos. *Regrabación y Mix en 2.0 y 5.1 *Grabación de audio en sistema digital *Diseño de audio para publicidad, radio, cine y TV *Transferencia de archivos y datos vía FTP con banda ancha Descripción En el año de 1993, DAT ha hecho la producción del doblaje latinoamericano para cientos de películas, documentales y series de televisión, destacándose ante todo el mercado de competidores que ha surgido y a su vez desaparecido en los últimos años. Inicialmente, la empresa comenzó a trabajar únicamente con un estudio. Al paso de los años, fue creciendo estudio por estudio hasta que tuvieron que mover las instalaciones originales ubicadas en la avenida División del Norte de la colonia Del Valle, hacia las nuevas y modernas instalaciones ahora ubicadas en la Autopista México-Cuernavaca al sur de la Ciudad de México. Actualmente cuenta con dos estudios de grabación de audio con medidas estándar, un estudio de grabación de audio grande para proyectos especiales y una sala de regrabación y mezcla (Mix) para 5.1. Tenia, hasta finales del 2014, alianzas con la empresa estadounidense SPG Studios, perteneciente al actor Helgar Pedrini. Lista de trabajos Películas 'Warner Bros.' *El imperio del sol (1987, redoblaje) *Poseídos (1998) *Menores sin control (2006) *Superman regresa (2006) *Poseidón (2006) *Beowulf (2007) *August Rush, en busca de un hogar (versión Warner) (2007) *Un verano para toda la vida (2007) *El hermano de Santa (2007) *Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) *Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) *El súper agente 86 (2008) *10 000 A.C. (2008) *¡Sí señor! (2008) *Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) *Sherlock Holmes (2009/trailer) *Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010/trailer) *El origen (2010) *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) *Destino final 5 (2011/trailer) *Linterna Verde (2011/trailer) *Winter - El delfín (2011/trailer) *Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras (2011/trailer) *Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa (2012/trailer) *Furia de titanes 2 (2012/trailer) *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) *El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) *Jack el cazagigantes (2013/trailer) *El hombre de acero (2013) *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013/spots) *El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013/trailer) '20th Century Fox' *S. Darko (2008) *Max Payne (2008) *Imágenes del más allá (2008) *Los expedientes secretos X: Quiero creer (2008) *Australia (2008) *Los reyes de la calle (2008) *Asfixia (2008) *Espejos siniestros (2008) *Sabor a miel (2008) *El rockero (2008) *Loco corazón (2009) *12 desafíos (2009) *El Marine 2 (2009) *Sobreviviendo a la graduación (2009) *Gentlemen Broncos (2009) *The Keeper (2009) *Whip It (2009) *Amelia (2009) *Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme (2010) *Nunca me abandones (2010) *Ramona and Beezus (2010) *Una loca película de vampiros (2010) *Una noche fuera de serie (2010) *Imparable (2010) *Virgen y culpable a los 41 (2010) *Conviction (2010) *Cyrus (2010) *Mi nombre es Khan (2010) *Win Win (2011) *Otro planeta (2011) *Camino hacia el terror 4 (2011) *Apuesta máxima (2013) 'Touchstone Pictures' *Enemigo público (1998) *Instinto (1999) *Novia fugitiva (1999) *60 segundos (2000) *Coyote Ugly (2000) *El protegido (2000) *Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) *El reinado del fuego (2002) *Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) *No me olvides (2002) *Kazaam (1996) (redoblaje) *Florece la esperanza (2003) *El Álamo (2004) *La aldea (2004) *Rey Arturo (2004) *Océano de fuego (2004) *Brigada 49 (2004) *La última escena (2004) *Educando a Helen (2004) *Vida acuática (2004) 'Walt Disney Pictures' *Juego de gemelas (1998) *102 dálmatas (2000) *Mi encuentro conmigo (2000) *El diario de la princesa (2001) *La revancha de Max (2001) *Santa Cláusula 2 (2002) *Frío de perros (2002) *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) *La mansión embrujada (2003) *Un viernes de locos (2003) *Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) *El misterio de los excavadores (2003) *Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) *La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) *El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) *Niñera a prueba de balas (2005) *Sueños sobre hielo (2005) 'Lionsgate' *Daybreakers (2010) *Tu sigues (2011) *Los indestructibles 2 (2012) *Dredd 3D (2012) *El niño y el fugitivo (2012) *Ligeramente fracasada (2012) *Mucho ruido y pocas nueces (2012) *Stand Up Guys (2012) *El último desafío (2013) *Grace Unplugged (2013) *Extrañas apariciones 2 (2013) *Una boda como todas (2013) *Rapture-Palooza (2013) *Los silenciosos (2013) *Cuando todo está perdido (2013) *Citas y cambios (2014) *Jessabelle (2014) 'HBO Films' *Mi cama de zinc (2008) *En la tormenta (2009) *El último viaje de Chance (2009) *Temple Grandin (2010) *No conoces a Jack (2010) *Demasiado grande para fracasar (2011) *Cinema Verite (2011) *Hemingway & Gellhorn (2012) *Game Change (2012) *The Girl (2012) *Behind the Candelabra (2013) *Clear History (2013) *Un corazón normal (2014) *Hola chicas (2014) 'Miramax' *El paciente inglés (1996) *La sangre que nos une (1996) (segunda versión) *Chasing Amy (1997) *Todo sobre Adam (2000) *Chocolate (2000) *Amélie (2001) *Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) *Ella está encantada (2004) *Padre soltero (2004) *El aviador (2004) 'Summit Entertainment' *Héroes (Push) (2009) *Alex Cross: En la mente del asesino (2012) *The Cold Light of Day (2012) *Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) *El infiltrado (2012) *El juego de Ender (2013) 'Dimension Films' *Mimic (1997) *Mini Espías (2001) *Mini Espías 2: La isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) *Mini Espías 3D (2003) *Scary Movie 3 (2003) *Scary Movie 4 (versión DVD) (2006) 'Buena Vista International' *Las estafadoras (2001) (versión de Buena Vista) *Todopoderoso (2003) (versión de Buena Vista) *Tiempo de volver (2004) (versión de Buena Vista) *Los justicieros (1993) (redoblaje) *Mujer bonita (1990) (redoblaje) 'Paramount' *Los locos Addams (1991) *Los locos Addams II (1993) *Jugada inocente (1993) 'New Line Cinema' *Tenacious D: La llave del destino (2006) *Secretos íntimos (2006) 'Otros proyectos' *El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975, redoblaje) *Desayunando con Einstein (1998) *La mexicana (2001) (DreamWorks Pictures) *Héroe (2002) *Érase una vez en México (2003) (Dimension Films / Columbia Pictures) *Pretty Persuasion (2005, redoblaje) *Quisiera ser millonario (versión DVD) (2008) *Chasing Leprechauns *Like Dandelion Dust *Operation Cupcake *Burma VJ *Lantana *Ember: La ciudad perdida (2008) (Walden Media) *I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell (2009) *From Mexico with Love (2009) *Mystery Team (2009) *The Keeper (2009, doblaje mexicano) *Henry's Crime (2010) *10 años (2011) *Recoil (2011) *Game of Your Life (2011) *Piel verdadera (2012) *Magic Mike (2012) *Amenaza roja (2012) *Bait (2012) *El paquete (2013) *El peón (2013) *Newness (2017) (Netflix) Telefilms 'Walt Disney Television' *Una loca en la corte del Rey Arturo (1998) *Cambio de papeles (1999) *Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) *Eloise en el Plaza (2003) *Eloise en Navidad (2003) *Milagro en la cancha (2003) Películas animadas 'Walt Disney Pictures' *Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo (1998) *El Rey León II: El reino de Simba (1998) *Tarzán (1999) *Doug: la película (1999) *Extremadamente Goofy (2000) *La película de Tigger (2000) *Dinosaurio (2000) *Las locuras del emperador (2000) *Atlantis: El imperio perdido (2001) *Peter Pan: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás (2002) *Winnie Pooh: Unas fiestas con mucho Pooh (2002) *Lilo y Stitch (2002) *El planeta del tesoro (2002) *Tarzan & Jane (2002) *Atlantis: El regreso de Milo (2003) *La película de Stitch (2003) *Nuevas aventuras con Rito (2004) 'Warner Bros.' *Happy Feet: El pingüino (2006) *Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas (2006) *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes (2010/trailer) *Happy Feet 2: El pingüino (2011) *Sammy 2: El gran escape (2012/trailer) *La gran aventura Lego (2014/TV spots) *Scooby-Doo! y Batman, el valiente (2018/diálogos del Guasón) (en colaboración con Venezuela) *Batman Ninja (2018/diálogos del Guasón) (en colaboración con Venezuela) *Batman y las Tortugas Ninja (2019/diálogos del Guasón) (en colaboración con Venezuela) *Batman: Hush (2019/diálogos del Guasón) (en colaboración con Venezuela) 'Cartoon Network' *La gran aventura de Billy y Mandy contra el Coco (2007/versión alterna) *Billy y Mandy: La ira de la Reina Araña (2007) *Puño de acero: Rescate tenebroso (2008) *Monster Beach (2014) '20th Century Fox' *El divertifest de Garfield (2008) *Garfield y la fuerza de las mascotas - Garfield's Pet Force (2009) Películas de anime *Kiki entregas a domicilio (versión Disney) Series animadas 'Walt Disney Television' *Pepper Ann *Stanley *El libro de Pooh *La leyenda de Tarzán *Lilo y Stitch: La serie *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes (primera temporada) 'Nickelodeon' *Go, Diego, Go! (en colaboración con Venezuela) *Dora y sus amigos (en colaboración con Venezuela) Cartoon Network *Aprendiz de Santa *Fútbol animal *Dragones de Berk (Dreamworks / Cartoon Network) *Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy (loops alternativos de Puro Hueso en la sexta temporada) *Mr. Bean Animado 'Otros proyectos' *Cro (Film Roman) *Sabrina, la brujita (DiC Entertainment) *Bob el constructor *Afro Samurai *Gormiti *El mundo de Quest (Cookie Jar) Anime *A.I.C.O. Incarnation Series de televisión 'HBO' *The Wire *El Séquito - Entourage *Roma *Amor compartido *Flight of the Conchords *Tell Me You Love Me *In Treatment *La generación de la muerte *Little Britain USA *John Adams *True Blood: Sangre verdadera *The Neistat Brothers *La casa de Saddam (BBC / HBO) *Eastbound & Down *The No. 1 Ladies' Detective Agency *Bien dotado - Hung *Bored to Death *Boardwalk Empire *Treme *Ja'mie: Chica de escuela privada *True Detective (temporada 1) *El Pacífico *How to Make It in America *Game of Thrones (temporadas 1-4) *Mildred Pierce *Parade's End (BBC / HBO) *Banshee (Cinemax) *Hunted (Cinemax / BBC) *Veep (temporadas 1-3) *Luck *Girls (temporadas 1-3) *Enlightened *Strike Back (Cinemax) *Looking (primera temporada) *Hola chicas *El noticiero *Los deshechados *Silicon Valley (primera temporada) 'Nickelodeon' *Big Time Rush (sólo voces de Carlos, James y Logan, en colaboración con Venezuela) *Ayuda a tu mundo de Nickelodeon (sólo voces de James, Carlos y Logan en el corto con Big Time Rush) *Marvin Marvin (sólo voces de James, Carlos y Logan, en colaboración con Venezuela, sólo episodio "Big Time Marvin") 'Otros proyectos' *Brooklyn 9-9 (sólo diálogos de Jess, en colaboración con Venezuela) 'Walt Disney Television' *Chico listo *My Wife and Kids (5ª temporada) 'Otros proyectos' *Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación (Paramount) *8 Simple Rules *Alias *The Bronx is Burning *Summer Heights High *Escape from Scorpion Island *Las criaturas de Nick Baker *Fear Itself *La Pasión (BBC) *Leyendas urbanas *Stormworld *El hospital Knick (Cinemax) *¿Qué loco, no? *100 Questions *Los Kennedy (en colaboración con Venezuela) *House of Cards (Netflix) (primera temporada) 'Documentales' *A su manera - His Way (HBO) *God Is the Bigger Elvis *Virunga: La conservación es una lucha (Netflix) Reality shows * Drag me as a Queen 'Especiales' *La Navidad de Michael Bublé 'Edición' *Los Increíbles *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros *Tarzán II *Tierra de osos *Vacas vaqueras Traductores y adaptadores *Adrián Fogarty *Bernardo López *Carlos Blanco *Carlos Pimentel *Carlos Wilheleme *Catherine González *Cristina Camargo *Esmeralda Arizmendi *Francisco Rubiales *Gabriela Gómez *Hilda Alegre Tapia *Homero Villarreal *Horacio Gómez Cantoya *Jesús Vallejo *Juan Carlos Cortés *Julio César Alcántara *Julio Varela *Laura Brun *Luz María Mohar *María del Carmen López *María Eugenia Martí *María Luisa Canale *María Teresa Colmenero *Marisol Romero *Miguel Eduardo Reyes *Moisés Palacios *Nora Gutiérrez *Othon Canales *Raúl Aldana *Ricardo Méndez *Ricardo Tejedo *Rubén Arvizu Directores *Adrián Fogarty *Aleida Murill *Anette Ugalde (hasta 2012) *Arturo Mercado *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Diana Santos (hasta 2004) *Eduardo Garza *Eduardo Liñán *Eduardo Tejedo *Elena Ramírez *Elsa Covián *Enrique Cervantes *Francisco Colmenero (hasta 2004) *Gabriel Cobayassi *Gabriela Gómez *Gaby Ugarte (hasta 2012) *Gerardo García *Guillermo Rojas *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez *Herman López *Humberto Vélez *Javier Rivero *Jesús Barrero (hasta 2016) *Jorge Roig *José Luis Orozco *Layda Álvarez Ponce *Luis Daniel Ramírez *Marisol Romero *María Fernanda Morales *Mariana Ortiz *Mario Castañeda *Miguel Ángel Flores (hasta 2014) *Moisés Palacios *Nicolás Frías *Olivia Lodoza *Patricia Palestino *Raúl Aldana (hasta 2006) *Rebeca Patiño *Ricardo Méndez *Ricardo Tejedo (hasta 2012) *Roberto Molina (hasta 2012) *Rocío Garcel *Rubén Trujillo (hasta 2012) *Víctor Ugarte *Xóchitl Ugarte *Yamil Atala *Zaiko Webs Plantel actoral Actores de doblaje * Abraham Vega * Alan Fernando Velázquez * Alejandro Villeli * Alfonso Obregón * Alfonso Ramírez (hasta 2019) * Arturo Mercado * Arturo Mercado Jr. * Bardo Miranda * Carlos Águila * Carlos del Campo * Carlos Díaz * Carlos Enrique Bonilla * Carlos Hernández * Carlos Segundo * Enrique Cervantes * Francisco Colmenero * Gabriel Ortiz * Gabriel Pingarrón * Genaro Vásquez * Gerardo Reyero * Germán Fabregat * Herman López * Humberto Solórzano * Humberto Vélez * Irwin Daayán * Iván Filio * Javier Rivero * Jesse Conde * José Antonio Macías * José Lavat (hasta 2018) * José Luis Orozco * Kalimba Marichal * Luis Fernando Orozco * Manuel Díaz * Mario Arvizu * Mario Castañeda * Martín Soto * Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza * Moisés Iván Mora * Noé Velázquez * Octavio Rojas * Óscar Flores * Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. * Rafael Pacheco * Raúl Anaya * Ricardo Brust * Ricardo Mendoza * Ricardo Tejedo * Roberto Mendiola * Rogelio Guerra * Salvador Delgado * Sebastián Llapur * Ulises Maynardo Zavala * Víctor Mares (hasta 2000) * Víctor Ugarte Actrices de doblaje * Ada Morales * Adriana Casas * Carola Vázquez * Cony Madera * Cristina Hernández * Dulce Guerrero * Erica Edwards * Gabriela Gómez * Gisela Casillas * Jessica Ángeles * Joana Brito * Karla Falcón * Keta Leonel * Laura Ayala * Liza Willert (hasta 2009) * Lupita Leal * Magda Giner * María Santander * Marina Huerta * Meli G * Norma Iturbe * Rebeca Gómez * Sarah Souza * Toni Rodríguez * Xóchitl Ugarte Clientes *21st Century Fox **20th Century Fox (hasta 2013) *A+E Networks **Lifetime *Buena Vista International, Inc. (hasta 2006) **Miramax (hasta 2005) **Dimension Films (hasta 2006) *Disney Character Voices International (hasta 2006) **Walt Disney Pictures (hasta 2005) **Touchstone Pictures (hasta 2004) **Disney Television Animation (hasta 2006) **Walt Disney Television (hasta 2003) **ESPN *Escena Digital *Etcétera Group *Iyuno Media Group *Lionsgate (hasta 2014) *Netflix *ViacomCBS (hasta 2013) **Paramount Pictures (hasta 1993) **ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networks (hasta 2013) *WarnerMedia **Warner Bros. (hasta 2013; algunos proyectos desde 2018) **WarnerMedia Entertainment (hasta 2014) Ingenieros, operadores y técnicos *Alejandro Dominguez (Zaiko Webs) - ingeniero de grabación, jefe de ingeniería y gerente de post-producción *Miguel Ángel Flores - ingeniero de grabación y jefe de ingeniería (hasta 2014) *Salvador Ojeda - ingeniero de grabación *Carlos Galindo - ingeniero de grabación (hasta 2014) *Ulises del Pilar - ingeniero de grabación (hasta 2014) *Jorge Espino - ingeniero de grabación *Francisco Aguilar *Rodrigo Sánchez - ingeniero de grabación Personal administrativo *Francisco Aguilar Barraza - director general, productor ejecutivo, fundador del estudio y supervisor de producción (desde 1993) *Alejandro Dominguez (Zaiko Webs) - gerente general, gerente de producción, logística y supervisión *Aleida Murill - Coordinadora de talentos y producción (Julio 2015) *Trilce De Alba - gerente general, gerente de producción, logística y supervisión (hasta 17 de julio de 2015) *Raúl Valadez Rosas - gerente general, gerente de producción, logística y supervisión (hasta 2014) *Javier Posada - ingeniero y fundador de la empresa *Juan Carlos Cortés - gerente de producción *Dora Posada Martínez - coordinadora de producción Otros *Olivia Lodoza - directora general *Vanessa Garcel - coordinadora de producción (1999-2001) *Adrián Fogarty - socio y director de producción (hasta 1999) *Daniken Lavat Picco - gerente de producción (1999) *Marisol Garnica Pérez - coordinadora de talento y asistente de producción (hasta 2014) *David Villagran - asistente de producción y operador de Protools (hasta 2014) Enlaces externos *Sitio web de la empresa *Facebook Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1990s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2000s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2010s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2020s